1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to cartridge holding systems and more specifically, to cartridge holding systems that permit the user to quickly catalog, store, and retrieve videocassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of cartridge holders is well known in the art. Typically, the cartridge holders contain shelves for holding the cartridge in a position where viewers can read the label on the cassette or the cartridge holder. One of the problems with storage of videocassettes is that numerous programs are often stored on the same videocassette tape and at different locations on the tape. To find a particular program, one runs the tape forward until the desired program appears or by locating the program on the videocassette tape through the locating index displayed on the videocassette recorder (VCR). The present invention provides a storage system and indexing system that permits the user to quickly identify the location of a particular program and to quickly retrieve the videocassette from the usually crowded cabinet located under the television set.
The sztorc U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,337 shows a cartridge holder for holding and storing cassette cartridges with the holder displaying the cartridges in an upwardly tilted arrangement in the open position and to store the cartridges in a vertical position.
The Hobbs U.S. Pat. No. 931,426 shows a cabinet for holding phonograph records and indexes that permit the storage of the phonographs by consecutive numbers or titles. The index system being located on the inside of the cover to the storage cabinet.
The Connan U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,478 shows a tape cassette holder that has leaf springs to urge the cassette out of the holder when the lid is opened.
The Held U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,891 shows a readout device for indicating the program being played by an eight-track tape cartridge. The indicator is mounted within the cartridge so that rotation of the tape drives an external four-sided indicator shaft that displays each of the four programs on four separate faces.
The Goldstein U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,658 shows a rotary indicator that can be incorporated into a book or periodical without substantially increasing the thickness of the publication by an amount greater than the thickness of the two sheets used to form the indicator into the publication.